


Cybertomb Cunt

by BARALAIKA



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Beating, Double Penetration, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Gaping, Verbal Abuse, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. Raiden becomes a Desperado slut while awaiting capture.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on now, pretty boy, you think that’ll get me off? You’re a shit lover, you know…”   
  
Samuel’s smirk laid heavy on his voice, a rumbling that Raiden felt in his plates and down his cables. His single eye struggled to look away from Sam, desperate not to catch his gaze and yet so close that it was nigh-impossible; he could feel his breath against his cold metal jaw and with their bodies pressed together front to front, there was no escape. Not with Sundowner playing bouncer.   
  
“I’m not your lover!” Raiden growled back through his vocoder, determined not to move his lip in case it were taken as a gesture of reciprocation. He laid stiff as a corpse, or rather  _ tried _ to. It was easier to do so with a cyborg body but when his pleasure receptors were so cruelly taken advantage of, Raiden’s focus was significantly compromised; between his crushing thighs, Jetstream Sam’s thick, manly, warm,  _ flesh _ hand teased the delicate components that made up a beautiful robot cunt. He struggled to keep his cool as Sam’s thumb ran up and down his cyberskin labia, parted the slight bulge of silicone that masqueraded as fat and caressed the hooded pseudo clitoris.   
  
That was torture in itself.   
  
Having pleasure forced upon him was bad enough, but it only proved worse with Sam’s mock-intimate closeness and the weight of another hulking motherfucker pinning him down.   
  
“You  _ know _ I don’t like it when you lie, Jack,” growled Sundowner as he leant down, pressing his weight into Raiden’s arm that he held pinned down against his side. “Your brain’s tellin’ us different, or are you jus’ some slut who gets it up for anybody? Disgustin’…” There was a grin on his broad, flat face and a nasty glint in his eyes. “Ain’t we done enough t’be lovers?”   
  
How much more did they need to do to him? They’d been kind enough to give him his limbs back and hook them up correctly this time, making him whole and beautiful again after his last torture at their hands. Being a captive of Desperado was hell… or was it, really?   
  
_ I can’t think like that!  _ Raiden berated himself and snarled away from Sam’s expectant, lustful gaze. He wrapped his index finger around Raiden’s considerable clit and pressed his wide thumb against it so that he could jerk the cyborg off… much to his dismay. He grit his teeth so hard that he could feel his ceramic implants groan in their sockets, shuddering without realising. Sam huffed a strange half-laugh through his nose and dipped his head forwards, pressed his lips to Raiden’s flesh… and pulled his hand away.   
  
“ _ Ah! _ ”   
  
“What’s that, Blondie? You didn’t want me to stop?”   
  
Raiden’s thighs pressed together, desperately wishing his lips could be enough to get him the rest of the way off. He seethed through his nose, vocoder buzzing with an inhuman tone that made Sam dart the tip of his tongue along metal to sample the sensation. How strange his laugh was. Almost endearing. The hand that pleasured him,  _ tormented _ him, rose so slightly to a fine line down the front of Raiden’s tough, synthetic muscles where the cup of his groin plate usually sat in order to suggest his masculinity.   
  
“Nngh—! Stop!” Raiden protested, but he wasn’t convincing anybody.   
  
Sundowner grunted.   
  
“Ahhh, ‘m sick of this, Samuel. All ya wanna do is pamper the little slut, where’s ya teeth, huh?” He grinned, though it looked more like a snarl— a display of fangs by a feral animal, any insinuation of friendliness completely absent. Letting go of Raiden’s arm, he pushed himself up using the blonde cyborg’s side and  _ heard _ his metal bones creak beneath his weight while he forced the air out of artificial lungs. “Time to fuck him. See how quick that pretty little hole mends, huh?”   
  
“N-No!”   
  
Sundowner pulled Raiden away from Sam and slammed him down onto his back. The dull impact was something that he felt he should have been used to, but Raiden choked every time. His face crumpled and he cringed at intrusive recollections—   
  
  
_ — of his body thrown into paving slabs hard enough to break them, cracking his skull against shards of concrete. Sundowner leering down at him. Samuel openly eyeing him. They beat him there and then, all fists and brutality as Sundowner took the lead on the assault and made sure that Raiden was dizzy and stupid before Sam got his go. They passed him back and forth as a punching bag, cackling between them while raining slurs down on their new cyborg toy… especially when they realised his team were watching. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When they were sure he was too overwhelmed to resist, Sundowner slung Raiden over his shoulder and carried him into the Desperado HQ like a goddamn caveman with his conquest. Like he was meat. Cyber slut meat. His aural systems screeched, but he could hear Desperado ops laughing at him as one of their best men paraded him around like a mistreated whore. If he could burn with shame, he would have. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A cold, grey room was where they came to rest. A half blacked out strip light buzzed at the right frequency to constantly irritate and Raiden dully recognised the plating that lined the room. It was a Gear holding room. A storage cell. His storage cell. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The plates weren’t just for show— they were drawers, a morgue for cyborgs and units small enough to fit. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Samuel hauled one of them open and grunted when he found it occupied by an LQ-84 Fenrir unit with half of its parts missing. He kicked it back closed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ahh, you won’t be alone in here, Blondie. Look at all these puppies…” Sam said, wry and biting, as he pulled open another containment unit. This one was empty. “He’ll fit, won’t he, big man?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “If not, we’ll jus’ make him,” came Sundowner’s reply. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That was when Raiden started screaming. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Calm down, calm down! We’ll come back for you! Maybe when you’ll be a good boy, hm?” Sam chuckled, as Sundowner dumped him on the dead man’s tray. He wiggled his fingers goodbye as his companion gave an almighty heave and shut Raiden away into the cold, dark, confined space. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They stood a while to listen to his struggles. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mm. He’ll cool off eventually,” Sam tried to sound cool but a note of guilt scratched at the back of his head. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Tch. He ain’t got no choice. C’mon. Do your job,” Sundowner demanded. Sam did not need to be told twice, as he sunk to his knees and cast his eyes upwards, just how he liked it— _ _   
_   
  
The cold of the containment room was their playground now and Raiden hadn’t been released from it at all. No. He’d been subjected to beatings and fucks, anything his sadistic captors wanted… and part of him had loved every sick, twisted minute of it.   
  
So when Sam straddled his waist and braced his shoulders on the floor, Raiden struggled against him with the resistance he felt he  _ needed _ to demonstrate. It was their act, their game. It made his complicated genital system spark with a guilty thrill as Sam teased the slit in his muscles and Sundowner knelt, grabbed his knees and forced Raiden’s legs open to display his pretty cyber pussy. Black synthetic skin gave way to gunmetal grey lips that Sundowner gripped between his thumb and forefinger and  _ pulled _ . Raiden yelped and squirmed, his cunt squelching from lubrication fluids as fine, highly sensitive skin stretched longer and longer, its elasticity constantly tested; it seemed to be one of Sundowner’s missions in life, to make Raiden’s prim pussy into a slack slut-cunt and fight his auto-repair systems. So far, Sundowner was winning.   
  
“Look, Sam! Yer’ gonna have even more to suck on soon enough,” Sundowner taunted as he twisted Raiden’s synthetic labia around his thick fingers, hard enough to make him lift his hips in fear of them tearing off.   
  
“Ha! What do they call that here again? Roast beef?” Sam said, making a show of leaning up to peer down at Raiden’s newly-arranged gash… and as Sundowner shifted, let it go to give his latest cyborg cock a few strokes. It was a horrifying thing, more a battering ram than a prick— the heft of it was more for Sam’s ass than Raiden’s torment, but both of them were size queens at that point… one more out of choice than the other. “You’re gonna feel this so good, Blondie. I’m jealous… you’re getting first try!”   
  
Raiden trembled. His hole gaped slightly open like a dark, wet mouth, drooling and pulsing in anticipation as Sundowner leant his hips forwards and ran the blunt, brutish head through Raiden’s now-sagging, wrinkling pussy lips. He rocked up so that the yawning pisshole kissed Raiden’s clit and made him wince, then whimper pathetically. It was huge… fuck, was he really scared by this?   
  
_ Oh, god… oh god, don’t do it, why do I want it, don’t do it— _ _   
_   
“Hold him good, Sam!” Barked Sundowner as he braced Raiden’s thighs and lined his dick up with Raiden’s hole; its flexing trapped air between them and squelched, vulgar enough to make Raiden cringe and the other men smirk. “You gonna scream for me, Jack? Go on, bitch!”   
  
_ Don’t scream, don’t scream, don’t scream— _ _   
_   
In a single shunt, Sundowner rammed his bloated, solid cockhead straight into Raiden’s slick, waiting cunt. His mouth stayed frozen, eye wide open, as shock and pain flooded his systems and the soft skin stretched… then swallowed the thick ridge. He was tearing, he could feel it, he was being torn apart, oh god, he was  _ tearing apart!  _ _   
_   
Instead of screaming, Raiden’s face folded and his breath came in with a hideous, unattractive caterwauling sob. Sundowner’s prick pumped him full of lubricant that made Raiden’s dainty cyborg cunt queef like a sodden old whore’s and yet, it didn’t do much to ease progress. It was agonising. While Raiden screamed, Sundowner groaned— his new prick was fantastic, better than the doctor had promised, and he didn’t bother masking his pleasure.   
  
“Shhhhhh, shh, it’s okay, baby~” Sam cooed as he felt his own cock drooling into his bodysuit. “Hey big guy, how’s that hunky new—  _ AUGH _ !”   
  
A colossal hand slapped Sam’s round, bouncy ass upwards hard enough to jerk his body forwards and when he looked over his shoulder, Sundowner’s leering only turned him on more. With his hands down on Raiden’s synthetic trapezius muscles and steel collarbones, Samuel leant his face down to his prey’s while presenting his ass to their domitor with a teasing wiggle.   
  
“ _ Fuuuuuck _ , Sam,” Sundowner growled as he bucked forwards into Raiden as deep as he could go, then wrapped possessive hands around the fat Brazilian ass in front of him. “Y’always know jus’ what I like, huh? Such a damn whore. What are ya?”   
  
_ SMACK _ !   
  
“A whore!” Laughed Sam, as he writhed about on Raiden’s chest. “A stupid  _ fuuuucking _ cyber-whore!”   
  
_ SMACK! SMACK!  _ _   
_   
Each strike against Sam’s suit came with a solid thrust from Sundowner, bludgeoning his way deeper into Raiden as he bawled and Sam moaned.    
  
“Y’hear him, Jack? Sam here knows how t’please a man! You’re gonna have to learn, or you’re gonna rot here.” The huge cyborg rumbled, heavy threat dripping from his tone. “An’ that…”  _ Thrust _ .  _ Sob _ . “Would be a waste. Get on under him, Sam. Let’s show him how we do it.”   
  
“Ahhh, with pleasure~”   
  
Sam slid off of Raiden, then wrangled his way behind him on the ground— he hauled Raiden up and onto him, so that his armoured body took all of the cyborg’s immense bulk for just a moment, long enough for Raiden to put his arms down either side of him. Monstrous hands gripped the backs of Raiden’s knees, hauling his legs up into the air, until his feet were hanging near Sundowner’s shoulders and his heels brushed against them. His weight went back onto his forearms braced on the floor either side of Sam— it let the other man’s arms slide around Raiden’s abdomen and grapple him firmly, holding him firmly in place. Much better.   
  
He was heavy-duty tech, made of military-grade, industrial materials that had to withstand the rigours of the battlefield; if it couldn’t take a little bit of fucking, then what was the point? Sam’s light exoskeleton and compression suit took the last of the weight and left him with a pleasant pressure as he prised his protective cup open and handled his cock roughly— just how he liked it.   
  
“So lucky, Blondie, to have two pretty pussies for your daddies to fuck, ah?” Sam purred into Raiden’s aural sensors and pressed his lips against his cyber-skinned upper jaw with his bristly cheek. Raiden squirmed as Sam lined himself up with his dripping asshole, excessively lubricated by Sundowner’s ministrations and automatic functions to ease the disposal of waste matter… but he knew that Doktor had only made it to be fuckable. How fortunate they were that he did!   
  
It was a considerably easier penetration than Sundowner’s, but the combination of both of them inside him at once made Raiden shudder so intensely that he was  _ vibrating _ , overloaded in all sensory systems as his artificial g-spot screeched from overstimulation. It was nothing compared to when Sam began to fuck him, though.   
  
Thin synthetic skin was tightly-packed with nerves and the barrier between the two men’s impressive pricks was so minuscule that Raiden was sure that they could feel every part of each other. He wasn’t wrong; Samuel moaned as he slid along Sundowner’s moulded veins and while he was smaller in every way, his size was more than sufficient to stretch Raiden’s asshole tight around him.   
  
“Heh… you like that, Sam?” Sundowner grinned down at the Brazilian hunk, who clung to Raiden’s broad chest and let his jaw hang open in a whorish, silent moan. Slowly, he started to thrust, taking his sweet time as if the others weren’t there. God, he was a gorgeous man. Thick eyelashes and a dreamy expression, wrapped up in pleasure with Raiden’s limited features contorted in agony-ecstasy… they were one hell of a team.   
  
“Ay,  _ yes _ , daddy, so much—” was all that Sam could manage to get out as he began to huff, caramel skin flushing red as he began to fuck Raiden in earnest.   
  
Sundowner couldn’t help but run his grip up Raiden’s legs and settled on his feet. Thumbs smoothed down the nodules on the thick, tall heel and drew a sluttish moan from him; reflexively, he  _ gripped _ Sundowner’s inquisitive touch as his curved razor claws curled with an audibly sharp ring. A single chuff of a laugh came up from Sundowner’s chest as he wrapped the rest of his grip around Raiden’s feet, joining with his bizarre prehensile heel’s grasp in a mockery of lovers. How fitting. He was rewarded with a strong throb of the cock that commanded his cunt, hard enough to make Sam hiss with pleasure.   
  
“Good. Now hold the  _ fuck _ on, boys,” Sundowner warned with a sadistic glee as he squeezed Raiden’s feet… and began to pound him with all the force of a jackhammer made into a man. There was no screaming left in Raiden, just the vapid cunt’s moaning as his brain leaked away, especially when Samuel joined him. When one drew out, the other filled the space and forced wet, vulgar fuck-farts from Raiden’s ruined body— like a well-oiled machine, a telepathic link, a deep trust or simply a will to ruin the body presented to them, the two Desperado operatives didn’t let Raiden rest for a moment.   
  
The sound of their hideous copulation rung through the steel room. Bodies and metal, slapping and smacking and grinding, grunting and moaning, wails of pleasure and howls of pain.    
  
Sundowner’s pace quickened as he gritted his teeth hard enough to make them  _ creak— _   
  
—and he came, huffing hard as he dumped his load in Raiden’s not-so-pretty pussy. It came in bursts that felt more like punches as he started to bloat, then bulge as cables pulled taut over his artificial womb. Sundowner pulled himself free of Raiden’s slackened body and with it came a cascade of synthetic semen, an obscene overload that no human would ever be able to contend with outside of a fucking bukkake scene— Raiden slowly deflated all over Sam, soaking his cock, his balls, cum slopping underneath his ass as he pounded away without a moment of pause. Sam was in a world of his own with his face buried in Raiden’s neck and his bear hug refusing to loosen for a moment.   
  
“ _ Yeah… _ ” Leered Sundowner, as he spread his cyber-whore’s legs and with it, his ragged cunt. His baggy, dark lips yawned either side of a smashed-in cavern that hung open, lubricated and leaking, with the ghost of Samuel’s prick still banging away visible. “ _ That’s _ how ya’ should be.”   
  
Validation was lost on Raiden.   
  
He was long gone, so much so that he didn’t register Sundowner’s fingers in his hole, not until there were four of them and he was forcing in his thumb and knuckles in a duck’s bill formation. Even then, all he could manage was electronic buzzing through a fried vocoder and an eye rolled back in his head.   
  
“C’mon, Sam! You still ain’t done yet?” Sundowner cackled, as he pressed his fingers down into Sam’s cock… and made him shudder. “Cum for daddy, now~”   
  
With a horrendous  __ squelch , Sundowner’s fist slopped into Raiden’s body and Samuel blew his load, tense and clinging desperately to the cyborg body against him. His few sad little squirts of human seed seemed so pathetic, so insignificant, the way he softened such a novelty… but he stayed in place, softening in Raiden’s slick ass-cunt while his partner formed a brutish fist.   
  
Slowly, agonisingly, Sundowner drew it back.   
  
Raiden strained around its size and could not truly protest— his mouth moved, but all that came out was crackling as muscles rippled and cloyed at them both. Sundowner stretched Raiden to his limits and then some as he began to punch-fuck, pulling his cunt inside-out before slamming it back inside again.   
  
How many times had Raiden orgasmed without them even noticing? So involved in their own pleasure, so transfixed on his pain… only when he did not speak properly did Sundowner pause to check.   
  
“Tch… look, Sam. Dumb cunt needs rebootin’.”   
  
“Ahhh, you overdid it again, big guy,” Sam sighed in his afterglow. With a little tug of his hips, his cock flopped out of Raiden’s asshole; his cum oozed with it and sat on his thigh alongside his lolling manhood before sliding down the fat curve of muscle. “Mm, throw him back in, ah? Leave him for… logistics or analytics or… whatever.”   
  
Raiden hit the metal of his tomb with an almighty clatter, hard enough to shake the whole rack— Sundowner was not gentle in his handling at all.   
  
Casual as anything, Sam tucked his cummy, sticky prick back into his bodysuit and looked down into the drawer with an impassive, lazy cock of his eyebrow while Sundowner grinned, gripped the edge and pushed it closed.   
  
Locks snapped into place.   
  
Raiden was left in the dark, diagnostics running through his HUD without the consciousness to see them, a sharp cyan glow and gentle buzz in the black silence.   
  
A self-repairing toy back in its box.


	2. Chapter 2

“Caaaaahm on, blondie, just you and me today, mm?”

Metal ground against metal as Jetstream Sam used his whole body weight to haul open Raiden’s cyborg-coffin. It hit the end of its castors with a thunk and despite the dim light level, Raiden winced— he was getting strangely used to his captivity. Almost comfortable with it.

Don't be so stupid, he thought to himself. This could never be comfortable. They're coming for you, they'll save you—

But how long had it been?

Three and a half weeks.

It felt like so much longer. Almost like a second lifetime, as bad as his years beneath the Patriots’ knives and lights… but some things weren't as bad. Like Samuel. Raiden looked up into his face and scanned over him, taking in the details of his handsome, rugged face and the fond look in his eye. That was a genuine smile— always a genuine smile. Not a nasty grin or a cruel, edged smirk. No. Sam was always pleased to see him.

“Morning, beautiful~ I, ah… don't have a coffee for you, buuut,” Sam meandered as he reached down and out of Raiden’s view. “I have your rations. All-Purpose Nanopaste, suitable for consumption for those with cybernetic digestive systems in place of conventional foodstuffs. Not for human use. Ah… appetising.”

Raiden had to do his best not to smile. Sam reached in and found a port in Raiden’s abdomen, slotted the nanopaste canister’s nozzle in, compressed a switch and injected him with the contents; Raiden’s artificial stomach rose, then fell as his body pulled the reparative to where it was needed. All the while, he watched Samuel as he tended to him, but knew that this was not all he wanted; it never was.

“There you go. Feel better?” Sam asked as he leant against the robo-morgue rack and smiled down at Raiden, but it fell when an accusing, sharp eye ran between his groin and face. “Look… I know what you’re thinking and I don’t blame you, but…” Sam looked away and for a moment, he almost looked like a normal man. Was that a hint of a flush on his cheekbones? “I… want to please you today,” he glanced back to Raiden. “If you feel me?”

Raiden’s eyes narrowed.

“And why would you want to do that? Lima Syndrome getting to you?” He spat back, very much a picture of indignation.

So why was he so hopelessly enamoured by him? So easily tempted?

How little it took to get Raiden straddling Samuel’s face on the floor… pathetic. At least he had some semblance of control, a physical position of power even if his legs did not fully work— there was still no running— and yet he was trusted not to crush the Cool Brazilian Wind’s head between his monstrous thighs, nor suffocate him with his cunt. He ran his hands down the front of his body, flaunting the dynamic shapes and impressive engineering that powered him and proved so alluring to Sam, who sweated and panted beneath him, awe-struck and reeling. His jaw hung slack, tongue pressed forwards as Raiden wound his fingers around the straps that held the protective cup over his groin and teased his claws down their length.

Sam was rapt. He wrapped his hands around the backs of Raiden’s thighs and ran them up and down, massaging thick cables of synthetic muscles in awe. Encouraging him along. Memorising their shape. Adoring their strength. It made Raiden feel… powerful. Desirable.

Snap.

The straps of his cup came apart and Raiden pulled it away from his body, exposing the glossy slit of his cyborg cunt. Tightly-pressed together and sealed, the slit was beginning to bulge where lubricant gathered and Samuel gawked— it was like nothing he’d ever seen before! He looked up to Raiden to wordlessly ask permission to touch, but was met only with a shake of his head. Instead he extended his index finger, claw glinting… and broke the seal with a gentle press. It slid down and split him open, exposing the inner pseudo-flesh, slick and vulgar, gunmetal grey and a beautiful black that began to blossom and swell with artificial blood into a perfect pussy, slightly gaped from the rough fucking he’d been subjected to and twitching eagerly for Sam. The hang of his labia was nothing to Sam— stretched and abused, wet from being tucked away and already slimy and dripping… his body couldn’t lie or play it cool. Raiden’s eagerness was rumbled.

“You just gonna look?” He rumbled, the metallic edge of his vocoder-powered growl so enticing that Samuel couldn’t wait. However, the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Raiden’s hips went down onto his face and silenced him before he could begin. “Heh… you look way better down there,” Raiden teased.

Slick noises squelched between them as he rubbed his floppy cuntlips and wrinkled flesh along Sam’s face, savouring the scratch of short stubble and the dreamy haze of his deep eyes; Sam loved it more than he would ever admit to Sundowner or Raiden. Jaw open, Sam’s wide tongue sat lazily in the path of heavy cyborg hips and savoured every effort to wring pleasure from him. Perfect. 

Raiden’s clit nuzzled up against Sam’s nose on the upstroke and his chin on the backstroke, something that he couldn’t help but fight to get in his mouth as much as possible. Rough lips sucked at its brief appearances within mouth range, contending with breathing. Was oxygen really that important when Raiden was concerned? Not particularly. 

Death by smothering seemed like the best way to die. Pathetic.

But he would have done it there for him, with cyborg claws scoring bloody lines in his scalp as he sucked and gasped and choked. Cyborg cunt-spunk was so close to the real thing that Sam lost himself in it, from the musk to the way it slid on his tongue… a true fantasy fine-tuned to a reality, unleashed in a metal hulk. He put his whole self into his work, fighting against Raiden to keep him in place until he was done tormenting his clit or tongue-punching his loose pussy in aggressive circles. The harder Raiden worked him, the harder Samuel pushed back.

A prized pair.

They spent what felt like hours on the floor, Raiden endlessly rutting and edging, pulling away before climax until Sam’s whole face ached and he swore his saliva had been completely replaced with synthetic pussy drool. It left him heaving for breath and grinning, clamouring to hold Raiden’s hands like a needy lover, so keen to adore him, to appreciate him, to express his bizarre love.

It came in the form of orgasm after orgasm, a temporary reprieve in humanity.

When it was all over, he returned to the darkness in his tomb— an item, spent, to be brought out again when his masters willed it.

Should it have made him sad?


End file.
